Entering the Encephalon
by Nidonemo
Summary: Chrias is faced with the daunting task of entering the very mind of The Feral One when Nido falls into what looks to be a coma...Warning: Strong Language and Graphic Content.


Entering the Encephalon

Written by Nidonemo

One warm Firesday in the Blue Fox Den Linkshell house, a tall Elvaan dressed in a Monk's Artifact Armor wandered around the small house, looking for someone.

"Nido? Nido, I need to talk to you about our next trip into Dynamis!" the Elvaan called out as he searched the halls of the group's headquarters. Suddenly, a small blue rooster raced from around the corner and slammed into the Elvaan's legs, tripping him. With a startled gasp, the Elvaan crashed to the ground, and face-planted on the soft, light blue carpet. The rooster jumped on the Elvaan's back, clucking and crowing in a panic.

"Mister Sprinkles...get off." The Elvaan grunted, and the blue fowl hopped off, but continued to make a ruckus. The Elvaan got to his feet, bent down, snatched up the panicking bird, and pinched his beak shut.

"Okay...calm down. Take a second, and let's find out what's going on here." The tall Monk said to the rooster, who had slowly stopped flapping about.

"Are you trying to tell me something is wrong?"

The rooster nodded.

"Okay, does this involve Nido?"

The rooster nodded again.

"Do you know what is wrong with Nido?"

The rooster shook his head and the Elvaan sighed.

"Okay, show me where he is; I need to ask him something." He said as he placed Mister Sprinkles on the floor and followed him.

Mister Sprinkles ran off down the main corridor, took a left, and stopped in front of a bold blue door which was ajar. The Elvaan entered and spotted a Tarutaru sitting in the middle of the room, simply staring at the wall in front of him.

"Nido, hey, everything okay? I need to talk to you about the next Dynamis trip." The Elvaan said, putting his hand on his hip. The Tarutaru said nothing, and continued to stare at the wall, his jaw slack and his eyes almost lifeless. Mister Sprinkles walked up to his best friend and nuzzled his arm, but Nido didn't show any reaction whatsoever.

"Nido stop fooling around, I really mean it! Puddin gave me strict orders to inform you about...hey! Are you listening?" the Elvaan shouted at Nido, but did so in vain, as he did not stir.

"**YO! CHRIAS TO NIDO! WAKE UP NIDO!**" he screamed. The Tarutaru still did not move. Chrias gave an exasperated sigh and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pink pearl and touched his free hand to his temple.

"Puddin, I found Nido." Chrias said out loud.

"Good. Did you inform him on our plans for Dynamis?" a small yet firm voice replied in the Elvaan's mind. Chrias shook his head.

"No, he's hasn't answered me at all. It's like he's in a coma or something, he's all slack-jawed and sleepy-eyed and he's just sitting in the middle of his room, staring at the wall."

"What? Well snap him out of it! We need him for Dynamis!" Puddin's voice ordered.

"Well what do you _suggest_ I do? I don't know what his problem is! He's a _zombie_ for all I know!" Chrias replied, irritated.

"I don't know what his problem is either! Find someone who DOES! Hit him over the head, poke him in the stomach! I don't care if you have to give him a _RECTAL EXAM_! We have a top-priority Dynamis next Iceday and I need every Black Mage accounted for!" Puddin yelled, and then the voice in Chrias' head went silent.

Chrias rolled his eyes and sighed. Mister Sprinkles looked up at him, worried.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll get Nido back to nor...well...back to his old self anyway." The Elvaan said, trying to reassure the blue rooster.

Later that evening, Chrias returned to the Blue Fox Den Linkshell house with Kerutoto, one of Windurst's scholars in psychoanalysis and mental evaluation. He threw open the door and slammed it behind Kerutoto, making the Tarutaru jump five feet in the air.

"What is your problem?" The robed Tarutaru asked.

Chrias glared at him, bent down, picked him up by his hood and looked him square in the eye.

"Listen bucko, I've been ALL OVER Windurst today. I do _NOT_ appreciate having to hike all around Windurst Waters, just to find you, only to learn I needed FIVE SIGNATURES from the Windurstian ministers. One might I add, who was on VACATION in _NORG_ of all places! Then had to come back to you, hear I need to get the SIGNED PERMISSION of the Star Sybil, hike all the way back to Windurst Waters, get lost AGAIN, and then finally get you off your lazy butt just to hear that you'll LOOK at my friend and CONSIDER if you'll help!" the exasperated Elvaan snarled.

Kerutoto blinked, and then smiled innocently.

"Shall we get started?" he asked in the most gentle and polite way he could.

"Yes, let's." Chrias growled, dropping the Tarutaru on the floor and heading off to Nido's room.

Kerutoto walked up to Nido and started looking him over, checking his pulse, looking at his eyes, opening and closing his mouth, rubbing his forehead, tapping his knees and poking him in the stomach. Chrias gave an impatient sigh.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Kerutoto glanced up and smiled.

"Oh, nothing really, I just like doing that." He giggled. Chrias looked like as if he was repressing some very serious homicidal thoughts at that point. Kerutoto smiled nervously and then looked back at Nido.

"Well uh, it looks as if we might have to take a closer look at your friend here!" the Tarutaru announced.

"What do you mean, 'closer look'?" Chrias asked, tiredly.

"Well, we must thoroughly inspect and investigate Nido's neuronal network, repair and regenerate any damaged sections of his mental stability sector, and then do a full analysis of his overall intellectual capacity." Kerutoto explained proudly.

The Elvaan looked annoyed.

"In other words, we need to dive into his mind and fix whatever's wrong with him." The Tarutaru said.

"So we need to go directly into Nido's brain?" he asked, Kerutoto nodded.

Chrias simply gave him a look that screamed 'I'm going to kill you'. Kerutoto quickly turned back to Nido and gently closed the catatonic Tarutaru's eyes and closed his relaxed jaw. He then slowly made Nido lie down, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it under his head. Kerutoto then went to the window and pulled the drapes closed, making the room very dark.

"We need the room to be as dim as possible, if Nido is to awaken suddenly, we can't have him dazzled by any bright lights." The scholar explained as he went to shut the door.

"Let me guess, it could do irreparable damage to his cerebral cortex?" Chrias asked, mockingly.

"No, it just hurts like hell." Kerutoto replied, shaking his head. Chrias rolled his eyes.

Kerutoto sat down in front of Nido and motioned for the Elvaan to join him on the floor. When Chrias sat down, Kerutoto brought a small piece of chalk out of his pocket and grabbed one of Chrias' hands. The Tarutaru then scribbled a small symbol on the Elvaan's palm, then one on his own.

"This is so when we dive, we are able to pass the checkpoint." He explained, putting the chalk back in his pocket.

"Checkpoint?" Chrias asked, skeptically, much to Kerutoto's annoyance.

"Ugh, never mind! Just close your eyes and slow your breath." The Tarutaru snapped.

Mister Sprinkles watched as Chrias and Kerutoto closed their eyes, and slowly went into what looked like a specific form of meditation. The symbols on their palms began to glow, and suddenly it felt as if they weren't in the room anymore.

"You have three seconds to fix this!" Chrias shouted.

Chrias glared at the Tarutaru, who was hanging from the Elvaan's clenched fists, frantically looking through a small pocket notebook. They stood inside a vast dome, which was filled with red, thin, pulsating wire-like organs, upon which small orbs of light raced around and about.

"Okay! Okay! I have it!" Kerutoto said, raising his hand in the air. "Enter Emotional Epicenter!" Kerutoto called out.

The dome around them began to turn white, and their surroundings changed into a small blank white room. Chrias dropped the Tarutaru and sighed.

"If I have nightmares about this..." Chrias growled.

Kerutoto got to his feet and looked around. They were in a very small room, four walls, a ceiling, a floor, and nothing else. He then walked over to the wall in front of him and looked closely at it. Chrias looked around as well.

"Well, it's a lot better than that horror we were just in, but how do we..." Chrias started, glancing at Kerutoto, who placed his hand on the wall. A simple white door rose from the wall itself and opened.

"...get out." The Elvaan finished.

The two entered through the door and found themselves in the center of a much larger room. The door behind them closed and faded into nothingness. Chrias looked around and found that there were five separate doors along the walls. Each door was colored differently. Starting from the one he was facing, and turning to the right, the doors were yellow, blue, red, pink, and the last one was a light shade of gray.

"So, where are we now?" Chrias asked, glancing around searching for Kerutoto.

"Oh, we're in Nido's Encephalon." He replied, as he headed towards the yellow door. "We're currently in his Emotional Encephalon. This room is simply a hub to Nido's four main emotions. Joy, Sorrow, Rage, and Love, these encompass all of Nido's thoughts and feelings. I need to inspect each one and make sure everything is working properly. We'll start with Joy first." Kerutoto said, as he opened the bright yellow door.

As Chrias and Kerutoto stepped through, they could hear laughter and giggling echoing from everywhere. They stepped out into a large field, in the distance there was an incredibly large tree, dense with branches and leaves. Even further were acres and acres of sunflowers, swaying in a gentle breeze. Overhead, there was a bright blue sky, with small fluffy clouds scattered around within its azure reaches. The scent of roses and honey filled the air.

Chrias was amazed at what he saw. By the humongous tree were small groups of little Tarutaru children, all who looked identical, all playing in the field, laughing and giggling and jumping about. Chrias slowly walked towards the tree, then crouched down, hoping not to startle the children.

"Don't worry about upsetting anything in here. Feel free to wander around." Kerutoto called out to Chrias.

Chrias looked back at the Tarutaru, who was sitting by the door, busily scribbling things down in his notebook. He turned his attention towards the tree again, and his pointy Elvaan ears perked up as he heard tiny voices echoing around him.

"I'll be the best Black Mage ever!"

"I'm gonna make so many people happy!"

"I can make people laugh!"

"I wish I could fly!"

"I'm blessed with so many friends!"

"I want to bring joy and laughter to everyone!"

"I love animals!"

"One day, I'll know every spell there is!"

Chrias slowly sat down and smiled as he watched all the little children laugh and play around the tree. He felt calmed and relaxed as he sat in the grass. Slowly he started to wish he could stay here forever. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his daydream.

"I'm done here, we can continue." Kerutoto said.

"Wait, who are all those children?" Chrias asked, getting up.

"The children...oh you mean the wishes and aspirations." The scholar said, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Chrias looked confused.

"Those little Tarutaru aren't children, they are forms of innocence and joy. They represent all of Nido's happy thoughts, wishes, and aspirations for life. They commonly take the form of the person they represent when they were a child." He explained, as he headed towards the door.

"How...sweet." Chrias mumbled to himself as he followed the Tarutaru through the door and back into the Encephalon.

"Okay, our next destination would be Sorrow." Kerutoto said, heading for the blue door. However, when he reached up to open it, he stopped and looked at Chrias.

"Now, I must warn you. This next door is not as pleasant as the last. This is where Nido stores his unhappy memories and such. It can be quite an emotional experience." Kerutoto stated, quite seriously.

The Tarutaru opened the door and they were swept inside. Chrias immediately felt all the warmth of the last room leave him. He was suddenly cold, as he looked around all he could see was dead, dry earth. Cracked and split. The sky overhead was not blue, but dark and overcome with storm clouds. The sound of crying and screaming could be heard, screeching through the air. Chrias looked around, dead trees were scattered around the parched earth, bent over in dead agony.

"What the hell..." the Elvaan mumbled. Suddenly he caught sight of someone in the distance; it looked like Nido, only he was naked and sobbing. Another Nido ran by screaming in terror, an army of undead chasing him. Chrias looked and saw groups of Nidos, either crying, screaming, or wailing in pain.

Then, Chrias heard the voices again...

"Everyone is angry at me."

"No one will ever understand...they don't want to understand..."

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

"What if they all found out? What if they all hated me for it?"

"She was so angry...I bet she wanted to kick me out."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I'm so stupid! I'll never learn! I'll never understand!"

"I'm always making mistakes..."

"I should have never said that...I should have never done that..."

Chrias was stunned at what he was hearing. He turned to Kerutoto who was already walking toward him, a sad look on his face.

"Those are all of Nido's fears, regrets, memories of pain, and self-doubts." He said solemnly.

"...he's so hard on himself..." Chrias said, looking at the groups of nude, sobbing Tarutaru, "...but why are they all..."

"Naked? Well, fear and sadness are very vulnerable emotions. Don't you feel nude and defenseless when you're scared and upset?" Kerutoto asked.

Chrias didn't respond. He simply looked back at the wailing Tarutaru and then headed for the door.

"I can't stay here..."

"I told you things would get emotional..." the scholar said, as he headed for the red door, "However this next one will most surely shock you. Be warned my friend, this door tends to be pretty dark." Kerutoto said as he opened the red door, and the pair was sucked inside.

Chrias lost his balance and fell on his hands and knees. As the Elvaan got to his feet, he smelled something was burning, a horrible stench filled his nostrils and he grimaced.

"Oh my _GODDESS_! What's that awful smell?" Chrias yelled, disgusted.

"That would be the smell of..." Kerutoto started, as Chrias looked up.

The Elvaan nearly fell backward in shock. The sky was filled with black smoke, in the distance there were fires and blazes as far as the eye could see. It was as if the whole world was up in flames. The sounds of steel clashing with steel and explosions deafened the heavy air. Chrias noticed his hands felt wet, he looked at them...they were covered in blood.

"...rage." the Elvaan whispered. Kerutoto nodded and opened his pocket notebook.

"I'd advise you not to wander around in here. It's a very unstable and unpredictable emotion. If you want to look around, use this." Kerutoto said, and tossed Chrias a spyglass. The Elvaan monk caught the glass, and looked at Kerutoto.

"Don't be ashamed of it. We all have our morbid curiosities, it's a perfectly normal interest." He said, as he scribbled some more notes.

Chrias was unsure. Did he really want to see Nido's anger? Did he really want to know the purest form of his violent thoughts? Before the Elvaan could make up his mind, his curiosity made it up for him. As he found himself peering down the long tube, he witnessed things that made his blood run cold.

In the center of a ring of fire, he could see Nido, dressed in full battle armor of the highest caliber, wielding a tremendous, black, steel, great sword. In front of him lay a terrified Hume, who was shaking his head and waving his arms, trying to get away from the Tarutaru. The hume tried to stand but fell; it seemed his legs were broken. Nido then drew closer and raised his sword high in the air, and brought it down. There was a blood curdling scream in the distance, and fountains of blood sprayed high into the air. To Chrias' horror, Nido continued to raise and bring down the sword, long after the Hume appeared to have died.

Chrias then looked around again, and found a group of battle-clad Nidos, chasing after terrified townsfolk, screeching battle cries at the top of their little Tarutaru lungs. Chrias looked around again, and found a lone Nido tearing apart a carcass of what used to be a Mithra with his bare, bloodstained hands, the look of pure agony and terror frozen on her face. Another glance around the bloody battlefield resulted in Chrias finding yet another group of Nidos ripping apart a screaming Galka, his struggling and fighting to no avail. The snapping of his bones echoing over his horrified wailing. Chrias suddenly felt very sick, and took the spyglass away from his eye.

"I'm gonna hurl..." he muttered. Kerutoto shook his head but did not look up from his notebook. Slowly, Chrias realized he could hear the voices once again...

"Your blood tastes like sweet nectar..."

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"Death to the ignorant! Kill them all!"

"There is nowhere to run! Why do you flee! Come back and face your _punishment_!"

"Your apologies fall on deaf ears!"

"YOU DIDN'T SPARE MY FEELINGS, WHY SHOULD I SPARE YOUR FUCKING _LIFE_!"

"Scream _louder_! I can't hear you!"

"FAG? FAG? WHO'S A FAG NOW? COME BACK HERE! I STILL HAVE TO RIP YOUR GODDESSDAMNED HEAD OFF YOU BIAST SON OF A BITCH!"

"Mercy? What is this 'mercy' you speak of? Is it edible?"

"Sorry? Hah! Sorry won't cut it, but _this_ will!"

Chrias clamped his hands over his ears, but couldn't shut out the agonizing screams, the sounds of flesh being ruthlessly torn apart, and the snapping and crunching of bones. His nausea was overwhelming, and he bolted for the door, just as Kerutoto was exiting. Chrias fell to his knees and gasped for air as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Horrifying isn't it..." Kerutoto asked, "...in all my years I have never seen a war or battlefield that ever came close to being as gruesome as what I have witnessed inside your friend's mind." He said, shaking his head.

"My goddess...I had no idea it goes this deep..." Chrias panted.

"Well, good thing it's all over. We only have one more door to check, and it's a good one." Kerutoto said with a smile.

Chrias panted a little longer, then saw Kerutoto headed for the pink door, and his eyes widened.

"WAIT!" Chrias screamed, but it was too late. Kerutoto had already swung it open, and a pink mist engulfed them. Chrias squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable.

"What are you so worked up about?" Kerutoto said, "There's nothing upsetting about this room at all."

Chrias snorted, keeping his eyes shut. "Yeah, well, I prefer _not_ to look."

"Oh stop being a baby, open your eyes, there's nothing to be afraid of in here."

Chrias slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

He found himself standing in what appeared to be a large waiting room. The walls and the floor were all painted in a soft pink. There was a long and comfortable looking red couch against the back wall, in the center of the room was a heart-shaped glass coffee table with a glass vase of pink carnations and red roses, neatly arranged inside. Next to the vase was a large, open, heart-shaped box of expensive looking chocolates and candy. Neatly arranged around the room were glass pillars with small glass animals placed on them. The entire room seemed to have a very calm and welcoming atmosphere; there was even a five-tier glass fountain, with moss and vines draped around on it. Chrias could also swear he heard someone playing a harp.

"Wait..." he said, "...this is Nido's Love emotion? A waiting room?"

"That's correct sir!" a cheery voice answered from across the room.

Chrias looked up and saw a female Tarutaru dressed in a neon pink t-shirt with matching pink shorts and sandals sitting behind what looked like a glass desk. She had vibrant blue hair tied in a neat little bun, with a playful ponytail flowing from the center, and a pair of pink lacquered chopsticks placed through the bun.

"Oh, hello. Wait, who are you?" the Elvaan asked, puzzled.

The girl giggled playfully and swung her legs back and forth on her pink office chair, which, (yes you guessed it) was also heart-shaped.

"I'm Infatuation!" she giggled.

Chrias smiled and nodded.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you. I'm Chrias." The Elvaan introduced himself, albeit a little puzzled.

"I think your friend went over there, behind the fountain. Feel free to look around handsome!" Infatuation said, pointing with a large pink quill.

"Thanks." Chrias said, and quickly headed over to where the Tarutaru had directed him. Chrias found Kerutoto by two doors.

One was a bold, sexy red, and seemed to give off a pulsating glow. The other was a very dark pink, and seemed to be a very old door. The Elvaan found Kerutoto peering into the faded door's keyhole, and periodically scribbling down notes.

"I see you've met Infatuation. Isn't she lovely?" Kerutoto smiled.

"Yeah, but, I thought Nido was..." Chrias started.

"Oh come now, Infatuation can take on any form it pleases. Sexual orientation has nothing to do with it. Oh and that would be what Nido would look like if he were born a girl by the way. I don't know why, but in everyone's mind they have a curiosity of what they would look like if they were the opposite gender. It's a natural phenomenon though, so I'm not concerned, as neither you should be." Kerutoto explained, not looking away from his work.

"So what's in the door you're looking through?" Chrias asked.

"This? Oh this door leads to Nido's memories of past loves and relationships. I'm just checking to see if there is any anomaly in this area. This emotion's Encephalon may not look it, but it is highly restricted. A person's trust level alters the appearance of the first room. Everyone's room is different; I've seen some that look like high security prisons." Kerutoto slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh! _Shit_! That's _classified_! Don't you _dare_ repeat that! I'll get in a _lot_ of trouble!" he said, shaking his finger at Chrias.

Chrias laughed and then looked at the bold red door.

"So uh, what's this one then?" he asked, nodding to the glowing portal.

Kerutoto stood up and put his notebook in his pocket.

"That leads to Nido's _-ahem-_ Restricted Rapture Encephalon." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"His what?"

"His _personal_ sector." Kerutoto sighed.

Chrias stared at him blankly.

"Ugh! That is where Nido stores his most private thoughts! Stuff no one but Nido is allowed to access! Normally that sector is always off-limits, even to the Star Sybil, it's _that_ highly restricted! Only in cases of extreme mental emergencies am I allowed in there." Kerutoto said, annoyed.

"So that is where...oh...OH! Oh good goddess! Ew!" Chrias realized, slightly disgusted.

"Oh please, you don't even know what's behind the damn door. It could be nothing for all we know. In any case, I would need Nido's signed permission to enter it anyway. So it doesn't concern you." Kerutoto scolded.

"Only one more door huh?" Chrias said as they waved goodbye to the giggling Infatuation.

Kerutoto stared at him, confused.

"No...there are only four doors."

"Nope, I counted five when we got in here. Look there's the last one." Chrias pointed over to the light gray door.

Kerutoto's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? Wait! What is _this_ doing here?" Kerutoto exclaimed, racing over to the door.

"What's the matter?"

"There are _five_ doors!"

"Well duh..." Chrias said rolling his eyes.

"You fool! There's only supposed to be _four_!"

"You sure about that?" Chrias inquired, crossing his arms.

"YES! Joy, Sorrow, Rage, and Love! FOUR!" Kerutoto screamed.

"Be quiet, you're going to give Nido a migraine."

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Kerutoto jumped up and down, fuming.

"Okay! Calm the fuck down! So what's this door then?"

Kerutoto and Chrias stared at the door for what seemed like hours. Chrias then reached to open it, but Kerutoto slapped his hand away.

"OW! What the hell?"

"You idiot! This is a fifth door! I don't know what's behind it! It could be a support door to the entire Encephalon Hub for all I know! Opening it could unleash unspeakable effects to Nido's brain! He could _die_!" Kerutoto shouted.

Chrias snatched his hand away and stepped back. Kerutoto slowly approached the door and whipped out his notebook once more, and began to furiously burn notes into it. After a while Kerutoto put down the small pencil and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I've come to the conclusion, that whatever is wrong with Nido's mind, lies behind this fifth door. Now since I don't know what lies behind it, and, even after being in his own head, not knowing anything about Nido personally, I'm going to entrust you with the duty of discovering what lies behind this impossible door." Kerutoto calmly concluded.

"Okay, but, why me?" Chrias asked.

"You know Nido far better than I do. Thus I have concluded that this might be more familiar to you than it would be to me. You might recognize something of Nido inside."

Chrias looked at the harmless gray door, and slowly reached for the doorknob.

As he turned the small gray knob and gently opened the door, he realized he couldn't sense anything. Nothing sucked him in, nothing invited him in, nothing swayed him in, nothing pushed him away either. It was still. He pushed the door all the way open and found Nido, what looked to be the real Nido, sitting on the floor inside a blank white room. Much like the room he found himself in when he first dove inside.

For a moment, Chrias didn't say anything, or even move. The Nido that sat before him didn't stir as well. However his eyes and facial expression were neutral. There was no emotion whatsoever in this room. Chrias thought hard.

Something in this room was wrong. Something about Nido was broken. The room was empty. Nido was sitting there with absolutely no feeling or vibe or anything coming from him. The room was normal.

Wait!

That was it!

This room was normal! All the other rooms had feeling! This has nothing! There wasn't a thing about Nido that was normal! That was the anomaly! Normality!

"I think I know what's wrong, little dude..." Chrias said smiling.

The Elvaan picked Nido up, turned him upside down, and then placed him back on the floor, so he was standing on his head. Slowly a smile formed on the upside down Nido's face, and he sunk into the floor. The room began to change colors, first yellow, then blue, then red, then pink, and then finally all the colors of the rainbow flew across the room!

The walls fell and the ceiling lifted, and suddenly strange plants and animals filled the area, water began to form above Chrias in a perfect pyramid. Birds could be seen swimming inside, as fish were dancing about on the constantly changing floor. One moment it would be a desert, the next it was a grassy field, only to become a craterous moon the moment after!

Dogs began to march from one of the holes that suddenly opened up in the air in front of him, swinging staves of what looked like cheese. Large bug-like creatures appeared from the sky and walked upon stilt-like legs. A pair of scissors chasing a ribbon raced by, only to be chased in turn by a large book with an eye glaring at it from the center of the binding.

Chrias smiled and started toward the door, being careful not to crush a tiny rabbit's tea party as he left. He slowly shut the door behind him, and found himself in Nido's room sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Chrias! I didn't hear you come in!" called a familiar voice.

Chrias looked over and saw a laughing Tarutaru being tackled by a very relieved blue rooster. The Elvaan smiled and stood up. He looked over to Kerutoto, who was packing up his notebook and rubbing off the symbol on his hand.

"Woah, hey! Knock it off! What's the matter dude? I've been here for like three minutes and you go completely nuts!" Nido laughed.

Chrias smirked and shook his head.

"Hey Nido, Puddin told me to inform you about a mandatory Dynamis this next Iceday..."

**END**


End file.
